random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:404 found/Intel
Systems terminal 1013.318.0.9██, Mount Tantiss bunker, booting up. Systems loaded. Please submit to retinal scan and state passphrase. "You may fire when ready." Decrypting file. Please stand by. File decrypted. Welcome, Colonel. ---- Imperial Navy fleet classification *Safe: this fleet is relatively weak and posts no threat. Attempts to form alliances should be made, as these small capital ship groups can patrol distant sectors for the Empire. *Euclid: this fleet poses as a minor or moderate threat to the Imperial Empire. Area officers are permitted to fire if needed, but diplomacy is recommended over war. Once again, alliances recommended. *Keter: this fleet is quite powerful and a major threat to the Empire. Oversector admirals are permitted to conduct preemptive strikes. *Maksur: this fleet must be destroyed at all costs, or the Empire may be annihilated. Mobilize every Superweapon and Oversector Fleet for deployment. *Apollyon: Initiate Emergency Broadcast and run for the next galaxy. There is no hope. *Thaumiel: this fleet is friendly and can be trusted. *Neutralized: this fleet has been destroyed. Weapon damage classes *Kinetic: damage dealt via solid projectiles e.g. Railgun. **Ram: damage dealt by high-velocity impact. *Heat: damage dealt via objects at extreme temperatures e.g. Plasma Web. *Energy: damage dealt via energy weapons e.g. Heavy Laser Beam M2. **EMP: damage dealt by Electromagnetic Pulse based weapons. *Explosive: damage dealt via explosives e.g. Shadow-bombs. **Concussion: damage dealt by shockwaves e.g. Seismic Charge. *Chemical: damage dealt via corrosive attacks e.g. Acid Missiles. *Anomalous: damage dealt via an SCP or other reality bending item. No example exists. Anaxes War College System of the Empire *Starfighters: Ships less than 100 meters long, designed for screening and/or bombing runs against static targets or capital ships. *Corvettes: Ships 100 to 200 meters long, minimally armed, designed to screen against starfighters. *Frigates: Ships 200 to 400 meters long, minimally armed, designed to screen against starfighters and engage other small capital ships. *Cruisers: Ships 400 to 700 meters long, designed to engage other small capital ships. *Heavy Cruisers: Ships 700 to 1100 meters long, designed to engage other small and medium capital ships and occasionally screen against starfighters. *Destroyers: Ships 1100 to 2000 meters long, designed to engage other medium to heavy capital ships head on. *Battlecruisers: Ships 2000 to 5000 meters long, designed to engage heavy capital ships head on. *Battleships: Ships 5000 to 10000 meters long, designed for combat against multiple medium and heavy capital ships directly. *Dreadnoughts: Ships greater than 10000 meters long, designed to engage capital ship formations with minimal friendly capital ship support. Additional ship classes *Freighters: Ships designed to carry large amounts of cargo, with minimal defense and medium to heavy armor. Usually travels in convoys with other ships. *Fuel Tankers: Similar to freighters, but carry capital ship fuel. Heavily armored. *Resupply ship: Mix of freighter and fuel tanker, backbone of any roving fleet. Carries immense amounts of supplies for extended military campaigns involving dozens of Dreadnought Groups. *Troop Transports: Ships designed to carry large amounts of ground units, with moderate defense to repel starfighters and light to medium capital ships. Usually heavily armored. *Carriers: Ships designed to carry very large amounts of starfighters, armed with sufficient weaponry to engage enemy starfighters and light capital ships. *Medicals: Ships designed to deal with injured crew or ground units, unarmed and usually rely on escort ships for defense. Attacking a Medical ship with the intent to destroy the medical personnel and patients within is a war crime under galactic law. *Defense Platforms: Usually immobile, designed to defend an area and often heavily armed with various forms of weaponry. Some may carry starfighters. *Weapons Platforms: Usually very slow, heavily armored and armed with a specific type of weaponry and designed to combat heavy capital ships and/or formations from a distance. *Battle Stations: oftentimes >20 km long, carries dedicated Superweapon or very large amount of conventional weaponry and often requiring heavy escorts. *Orbital Stations: Similar in size to Battle Stations, but are in orbit over an astronomical object for defensive purposes. They are usually also designed for civilian purposes and can allow capital ships to dock with them. Shipyards fall under this category. Weapons types used by the Empire *Turbolaser: Standard capital ship weapon. Fires streams of ionized gas at high velocity. *Flak Cannon: Far weaker than a turbolaser, but can fire more rapidly. Multiple forms exist for this weapon, with examples including autocannon, cluster missile and multicannon modes. Can fire slugs, explosive rounds, and ionized gas. Multicannon mode can be inaccurate. *Railgun: Fires a single super-dense metal slug via electromagnetic field at enemies. High reload time but high single target damage. *Mass Driver: Fires explosive projectiles at enemies, usually via propellant. *Missile Launcher: Fires conventional, nuclear, or specialized cruise missiles. *Torpedo Launcher: Fires non-guided explosive warheads. High splash damage. Special warheads, such as tracking Quantum Torpedoes, may be used. *Laser Cannon: Fires a continuous laser beam at targets. Can be used to target both capital ships and starfighters. *Pulsar: generates a field that constantly damages enemies within it. Maximum anti-starfighter ability. *Ion Cannon: Deals similar damage as the turbolaser, but stuns enemies. *Orbital Autocannon: Requires immense amounts of energy but fires massive projectiles of energy capable of piercing shields and dealing splash damage to all in its area of effect. Usually spine-mounted onto capital ships. Empire planet types (based off of Imperium of Man classification) *Throne Worlds: Capitals of sectors or oversectors. Imperial Center is defined as the Prime Throne World. All such worlds are heavily defended with multiple battle stations, Dreadnought Groups, and concentric defensive formations. Defense levels on Imperial Center rivals that of the most secure Fortress Worlds. *Fortress Worlds: Heavily defended planets used as massive military bases and springboards for Imperial Navy movements. They are the most heavily defended planets in the galaxy, on par with Imperial Center. The Deep Core world of Byss is the best example, with several rings of defenses ranging from deep space listening stations to massed formations of groundside droids. Superweapons are often stationed over Fortress Worlds. *Shipyard Worlds: Planets mainly dedicated to the construction of civilian and military capital ships. Heavily defended with at least one Dreadnought Group. Larger ones, such as Kuat Drive Yards, may have several. *Forge Worlds: Planets mainly dedicated to materials production. Defense level depends on value of materials. Can range from a single Star Destroyer to several battleships. *Mineshaft Worlds: Planets mainly dedicated to resource acquisition. See Forge Worlds for defense level requirements. Many of these are run by automated units and thus require no sentient maintenance. *Basket Worlds: Planets mainly dedicated to food production. Defense levels range from a single Destroyer to a Battleship. *Research Worlds: Planets that are the location of research facilities. Defense levels depend on importance of research conducted; the TIE Defender Elite research station is defended by at least one Dreadnought Group, while the crop modification station is lightly defended by a few cruisers and a Star Destroyer. *Transit Worlds: Planets that lie on intersections of major hyperspace routes. They are moderately defended in peacetime with a few battleships, but during wartime their defense level pars that of Shipyard Worlds. *Standard Worlds: Planets with no special dedication. Defense level depends on population size. *Shrine Worlds: Planets with no special resources and zero population, dedicated for the burial of fallen soldiers that served in the Imperial military forces. They are undefended, and are not expected to be attacked. However, any attack on these worlds may provoke the Empire into striking back. *Colonies: Settlements of Empire citizens on the frontier areas. Lightly defended. Very rarely do these worlds have defenses larger than a Star Destroyer. They usually transit into another classification upon satisfying certain requirements. Standard layout of the Grand Army of the Infinite Empire: *Infantry **Light: Scout troopers, Probe Droids, B-ARC Troopers **Standard: Phase 3 Clone Troopers (standard variant), Stormtroopers, B1/B2 Battle Droids **Heavy: Phase 3 Clone Troopers (Vanguard variant), Riot Droids, Shock Troopers **Elite: ARC Troopers, Storm Commandos, B3 Ultra Battle Droids **Super Soldiers: Dark Troopers, BX Commando Droids **Special Guards: Death Troopers, IG-100 MagnaGuards, Emperor's Royal Guards **Antiarmor: Phase 3 Clone Troopers (Antitank variant) **Support: Phase 3 Clone Troopers (Engineer, Sentinel, Demolition, Medic variants) **Environment specialized: Snowtroopers, Mudtroopers, Sandtroopers, etc. **Drop troops: Paratroopers **State Sec: Imperial Security Bureau **BlackOps: modified Death Troopers *Vehicles **Scouts: BARC Airspeeders **Troop Transport: AT-OT, AT-AT variant, MTT, LAAT **Light tanks: A7 Broadsword, A10 Scythe **Main Battle Tanks: AAT, AT-TE **Heavy tanks: CIS Supertank, AT-SP **Artillery: SP-HA, SP-AP, IG-227 Hailfire, CIS Supertank **Mecha: OG-9 Spider droid, DSD1 Spider droid, AT-MC. AT-SE, AT-SW **Dropships: LAAT, HMP Gunship, C-9979, Storm Shuttle, Sentinel **Ground shielding: AT-DS Standard layout of the Imperial Navy *Anaxes War College system **Starfighter: TIE line (including TIE-Aethersprite crossover), Missile Boat, Droid fighter line, Delta line **Frigates / Corvettes: Corellian series, Raider, DP20, Proclamator **Cruisers: Carrack, Arquitens, Immobilizer/Interdictor, Dreadnought, Compellor, Munificent **Destroyers: Star Destroyer line (Tector, Victory, Imperial, etc), Resurgent, Harrower, Subjugator, Recusant **Battlecruisers: Allegiance, Praetor, Procurator, Centurion, Providence, Lucrehulk (battlecruiser) **Battleships: Assertor, Mandator line, Legator, Sovereign **Dreadnoughts: Executor, Vengeance, Eclipse, Mandator-3 *Other **Starfighter carriers: Lucrehulk (droid carrier), Secutor, Thor **Troop carriers: Acclamator, Consolidator **Cargo transport: GR-75, Galleon, A-10 Freighter, Hardcell, Lucrehulk (Core Ship) **Resupply: Altor, Contentor, FSCV **Battle Stations: Megalodon (arsenal ship), Oracle (superlaser platform), Doomstar (superlaser platform), Executioner (classified Superweapon) **Space Stations: Open Circle, Thor (civilian variant), Oracle (civilian variant), Validusia Imperial Navy standard response protocols *Hostile enemy forces attacking Imperial planet **Hostile forces <1 Destroyer: local defense ships are to eliminate the threat and report afterwards. The enemies should not outnumber the Imperial Navy units. **Hostile forces 1-3 Destroyers (or 1 Battlecruiser): local defense ships are to eliminate threat, and nearby Empire settlements are to power up planetary shields. nearest Dreadnought Group should be notified. If outnumbered, stall until reinforcements arrive. **Hostile forces 1-3 Battlecruisers (or 1 Battleship): local defense ships are to attack or defend depending on firepower disparity. Local Dreadnought Groups are to be notified, and may be deployed. Nearby Empire settlements are to power up planetary shields. **Hostile forces 1-3 Battleships (or 1 Dreadnought): local defense ships are to send out distress signal for immediate Dreadnought Group reinforcements. Sector Group and local Moff or Admiral is to be notified immediately. Nearby Empire settlements are to prepare for siege and ready nuclear missiles while powering up shields. **Hostile forces 1-3 Dreadnoughts: local defense ships are to send out distress signals calling nearby Dreadnought Groups to reinforce immediately. Nearby Empire settlements are to ready all weaponry and prepare for siege while powering up shields. Oversector Group and Grand Moff / Senior Admiral is to be notified immediately. Use of a Doomstar Group is recommended. **Hostile forces >3 Dreadnoughts: All nearby Dreadnought Groups are to converge upon and reinforce the area, unless severely outnumbered. System is to be considered lost if enemies arrive in excessive numbers. Imperial Center will be alerted, and the Imperial Navy is to mobilize against any further attacks. Use of a Doomstar Group is required unless extremely outnumbered. *Empire ships encountering new planets **Barren planet: If resource rich, mining ships will be dispatched from Core Worlds to extract resources. If well defended by natural obstacles, a military base may be set up in the location. **Inhabitable planets with no sentience: If climate suitable, a Basket World may be established. If lacking in resources but possess exceptional beauty, a Shrine World may be established. **Inhabitable planets with sentience: ***Sentience possesses equal technology to that of the Empire: Imperial Navy is to begin diplomatic relations with said planet, with the hope to integrate them into the Empire. ***Sentience possesses inferior technology but still capable of planetary civilization: Imperial Navy is to begin diplomatic relations, with the hope of accelerating said planet's technology to the Empire's level and integrate them into the Empire. ***Sentience possesses inferior technology and incapable of planetary civilization: Imperial Navy is to move on, but keep record on planet. ***Sentience possesses superior technology: Imperial Navy is to begin diplomatic relations with said planet, with the hope to extract technology before integrating into the Empire. ***Hostile sentience: Imperial Navy is to strike back with proportionate prejudice. Category:Blog posts